Plan X5
by Kezaroo
Summary: Plankton comes up with a mysterious scheme. Meanwhile, someting strange is going on with the Chum Bucket. Will SpongeBob save the day? Updates regularly. Please R&R!
1. An Idea Is Hatched As A Sponge Awakens

It was night time in Bikini Bottom. Everyone had gone to bed after a beautiful sunny day. Well, _almost _everyone.

Inside cold, hard metal walls sat the smallest inhabitant of the town, Sheldon J. Plankton. Plankton was sitting at a small office desk, his head rested on his hand, and a very bored look on his face. The only thing keeping him the slightest bit entertained was a pencil on the desk, which he was rolling back and forth with his free hand.

"Oh, Karen," He began, gazing at a large folder with a big red "X" painted on it. "That has to be the worst plan I've ever thought up."

"Don't worry honey, it wasn't all bad, at least you managed to get a refund for the piano." Karen, Plankton's computer wife said, trying to cheer him up and stop rolling the pencil on the desk; the noise was awful.

Plankton simply sighed, and slid off his seat, placing the pencil in a small cup on the edge of the desk. "Night, Karen." He said miserably, and headed towards his bed slowly, head down and antenna nearly touching the ground in front of him.

"Night." Karen said, jus relieved that the rolling noise had stopped. She then said sleepily "I hope things clear up for you in the morning."

The night was peaceful, and soon the sun rose above Bikini Bottom as its citizens awoke to another dazzling day.

Plankton was as cheery as ever, sitting smartly at his desk unlike the night before. a cheery smile spread across his small features.

Karen awoke with a yawn. "Good morning, honey. Feeling any better?" She asked.

"Oh I'm happy alright. How about you?" He replied

Karen was almost hit by the amount of shock that had just been swung at her. Plankton…asking how she was feeling…

"A bit sleepy are we?" Plankton asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, uh…You seem to have recovered." Karen replied, still trying to think why Plankton was so happy.

"Oh yes. Overnight I have thought of the most brilliant plan ever! And it shall not fail!" He announced, rather loudly for his small size, finishing it all off with an evil chuckle.

"Oh." Karen said, displeased. She knew it would all be a disaster; looking back n Plankton's other "brilliant plans." "Hooray."

SpongeBob awoke to the familiar sound of his alarm clock and leaped out of bed, pressing the red button in which to turn it off. The happy-go-lucky sponge leaped over to his beloved pet snail, Gary, to announce _his_ news.

"Guess what day it is, Gary?" SpongeBob asked, enthusiastically.

"Meow?" (Monday?) Gary replied, not as awake as SpongeBob.

"That's right! It's Monday!" SpongeBob announced, almost leaping into the air. "Oh I thought this day would never come. The weekend seemed so long and I don't know what I would of done if I didn't have to go to work for a whole more day!"

Gary simply rolled his eyes. He was too tired and pulled his eyes back into his shell to get some more sleep.

SpongeBob on the other hand was already dressed, and heading down the stairs. He ran over to the shell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? Krab's residence; Eugene Krabs talking." A voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Mr Krabs? Just to tell you that I couldn't be more happy since it's Monday and you know how work starts again over the long weekend and all, and I just can't wait 'till the Krusty Krab opens and I'll be right on down there faster than you can say "Uncle Flapjack on a hot barbeque in the middle of summer in Ukulele Bottom."" SpongeBob said non-stop down the receiver without having to take a breath.

"Yes, well…um…thank you lad an' I'll see ye at work. Bye now." Mr Krabs replied, not taking in a single word that SpongeBob had just said, and hung up.

"Even Mr. Krabs is excited about work today!" SpongeBob gleefully said, yet again jumping into the air, before rushing into the kitchen.

SpongeBob quickly grabbed his favourite cereal, Kelpo, and poured a generous helping into a blue bowl. A small plastic brown bubble shaped toy fell out on the top of the pile and SpongeBob gasped.

"I don't have this one yet! The Dirty Bubble, wow. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's most evil enemy…" He seemed to say this as if he was in a trance before finally snapping out of it and walking happily to a small shelf which was covered in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy figures." I'll just put you here on the villain side of the shelf." SpongeBob said, placing the figure next to all of the other villains of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's.

SpongeBob quickly rushed back to the table and poured some milk on his cereal before quickly eating it. He then walked over to a large cupboard with "Gary" splashed over it in red paint. He took a can out of the cupboard, opened the can, and emptied its contents in a green bowl on the floor before running out of his door yelling a happy "I'm ready!"


	2. Business On Both Sides

Next Chapter XD Please R&R! I don't own anything apart from the story.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" SpongeBob chanted as he ran down the road to work.

"Pfft." A figure said as he watched the over excited sponge race down the road to work. "How can _anyone _be so excited for work? I hate Mondays."

The voice belonged to none other, than Squidward Tentacles. Unlike SpongeBob, Squidward was not looking forward to another day at work. "Why couldn't weekends be longer?"

Squidward reluctantly put on his brown shirt, got washed, and headed down the stairs.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was nearly at the Krusty Krab. His running had turned into a prance and a huge smile beaming on his face. The delighted Sponge came to a halt right beside the building's wooden frame and wrapped his arms around it.

"I missed you soooooo much! I know you hate the weekend as much as I do and I'm so happy to be here!" SpongeBob said to the restaurant, half of what he was saying muffled by his cheek pressing against it.

"Uh…lad?" A familiar voice said from behind SpongeBob.

SpongeBob quickly let got of the Krusty Krab. "Oh um…hey Mr. Krabs. Daahahahaha, I was just um…telling the Krusty Krab how much I missed her over the weekend.

"Snap out of it lad! You're here to make me money-uh-Krabby patties for me-I mean, the hungry customers.

"Aye-aye, Sir!" SpongeBob replied, standing upright and saluting his boss. Mr. Krabs nodded, and SpongeBob rushed into the Krusty Krab, grabbing his Krusty Krew hat and rushing into the kitchen.

Mr Krabs however, was entering his office. "Ah, hello money." He said to the dollar bill that was sitting on his desk. "Did ye miss me?"

The last to enter the Krusty Krab that morning was Squidward. He pushed open the door, which knocked a bell, making it give off a delightful twinkle noise. He merely grunted, grabbed his hat, and slouched off behind the cash register.

"Hi Squidward!" A to-familiar voice boomed from behind. "Seen any customers? Or should I say, 'Krustomers'?" Huh, huh? Or how about Sandy, or Mrs. Puff, or Fred, or Scooter or-"

Squidward sighed and turned around to see that annoying square sponge through the ordering window. "Look, SpongeBob. I've not seen any of your….friends. So why don't you just get what you need and-"

"Good morning Krusty Krew!" A deep voice greeted, interrupting Squidward.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob greeted the starfish, zooming out of the ordering window causing Squidward to duck.

"Just when I thought the day couldn't get any better." Squidward muttered under his breath, perhaps a little too loudly.

"See Patrick? Even Squid's happy that you're here today. Everyone is in such a good mood." SpongeBob said, gleefully.

"Oh boy! Hey Squidward!" Patrick greeted the bored looking octopus, rushing over to the ordering boat.

"What is it today, Patrick?" Squidward asked, giving Patrick the "I can't be bothered right now" look, which he hoped the obese starfish would buy.

Patrick looked at Squidward surprisingly, "Oh yeah! I forgot that I came here to order! Silly me!" He chuckled.

"_Stupid you_ more like!" Squidward said under his breath, and started to laugh quietly.

"I'll have a…..a…..aaaaaaaaaaahhh…" Patrick said, staring up at the sign which read 'Galley Grub', trying to read what it said.

"_Just remember training." _Squidward thought. _"Right, POOP. Pink Oblongs On People. No, that's not right…I knew I should of paid attention in training. Oh well." _ Squidward just looked at Patrick dully, thinking about his dancing magazines as the starfish continued to ponder aloud over what he would order.

"Psst! Patrick!" SpongeBob whispered in his ear. "How about a Krabby Patty?"

"Oh boy, I know what I'll have!" Patrick announced at the top of his lungs.

"I knew it would work!" Squidward said, quite pleased with himself.

"One Krabby Patty please!" Patrick said, puffing out his chest and looking proud that he had managed to order his breakfast. The two proud gentlemen stood there for a moment, backs straight and eyes closed.

Squidward, still quite full of himself, wrote down his order in a small notebook, and handed the page through the window. "One K-"He began, but stopped as he saw a fresh Krabby Patty on a plate.

"Gotcha covered, Squidward." SpongeBob said, overhearing Patrick's order.

Squidward's pride had worn of and he handed Patrick the plate.

"Gosh Squidward! I knew that we were second best friends and all, but you really shouldn't have gotten me this delicious Krabby Patty. Thanks!" Patrick said, surprised with the gift he had just been given, and walked out the door. A blue fish looked through the window of the Krusty Krab after Patrick had left, directed his gaze to something near Squidward, and walked across the street.

"Patrick!" Squidward called after him, "That'll be two doll…ars." But he was already heading up the road.

"Boys! Boys!" Mr. Krabs said, bursting out of his office door. "Look!" He grabbed SpongeBob and Squidward, carrying them to the window, before putting them down.

SpongeBob's eyes were wide in amazement, and ever Squidward was taken aback. Mr. Krabs was in shock as they all gazed out the window.

Across the street was a blue fish. But no ordinary blue fish, for he was ringing the bell on the Chum Bucket's cold, metal surface.

Hehe! That's chapter 2 for ya! Who is the strange fish that has the sense to pay the Cum Bucket a visit? What _is _Plankton up to? Why do Goofy Goobers like peanuts so much! Find out soon! Please R&R!


End file.
